


Omae no yokubo kaihou shiyo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando aveva preso come suo il corpo di Izumi Shingo, le cose erano diventate leggermente diverse, però quel desiderio era rimasto in lui.Più controllato, più umano, eppure era lì.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Omae no yokubo kaihou shiyo

**~ Omae no yokubo kaihou shiyou ~**

Ankh aveva sempre ritenuto che per lui le cose funzionassero in modo abbastanza semplice.

Era un Greeed e viveva di desiderio.

Niente di così semplice, pensava.

Quando aveva preso come suo il corpo di Izumi Shingo, le cose erano diventate leggermente diverse, però quel desiderio era rimasto in lui.

Più controllato, più umano, eppure era lì.

E come nel corso degli anni aveva imparato a comprendere il desiderio umano, si era fatto una chiara idea anche di quali processi scattassero in una mente quando fra quel desiderio e la realizzazione si frapponevano degli ostacoli.

Ottocento anni prima, di certo, non avrebbe mai pensato di sperimentare una sensazione del genere sulla propria pelle.

Sin da quando si era risvegliato, sin da quando si era preso il corpo del detective, lui e Gotou non si erano piaciuti.

Lo vedeva quello sguardo di rimprovero, vedeva chiaramente che cosa pensasse, perché il ragazzo era esattamente il tipo di persona troppo cristallina per nasconderlo.

Ankh non gli piaceva, lo vedeva come il male più assoluto, e non capiva per quale ragione dovesse lavorare con un Greeed.

Ankh dal canto suo non gli aveva mai dato troppa importanza. Di tanto in tanto derideva quella sua stupida fissazione e quello stupido desiderio di voler salvare il mondo, ma oltre a quello non aveva mai ritenuto il più piccolo come una seria minaccia ai suoi scopi.

Avevano imparato a tollerarsi, più che a convivere, e non c’era ragione di venire a capo di nulla fra di loro.

Questo, almeno, fino a poco tempo prima.

Ankh era seduto al bancone del Cous Coussier, intento a mangiare un ghiacciolo alla frutta.

Sarebbe stato anche abbastanza rilassato, quel giorno.

Avevano recuperato altre Core Medal, tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio e lui cominciava a credere finalmente che fosse possibile sconfiggere gli altri Greeed, recuperare le sue Core e tornare completamente in vita.

Sarebbe stato di buonumore, se non fosse stato per quel piccolo, fastidioso, maledettamente irritante dettaglio.

Non aveva fatto domande quando Gotou si era presentato al Cous Coussier, con la coda fra le gambe, chiedendo a Chiyoko-san di assumerlo.

Anzi, era stato quasi felice di quella sua espressione distrutta, umiliata, ferita nell’orgoglio.

Certo, sul momento non aveva riflettuto sulle possibili implicazioni dell’averlo costantemente fra i piedi.

In quel momento di pausa, in cui il ristorante era chiuso, era seduto ad un tavolo insieme ad Eiji, mentre l’altro gli mostrava le Core Medal che lui e Ankh avevano recuperato, spiegandogli come avessero fatto e parlando di chissà cos’altro.

Ankh diede un morso al ghiacciolo, facendo poi una smorfia per l’eccessiva sensazione di freddo.

Non ce l’aveva, Gotou, una casa?

Non aveva niente di meglio da fare per la sua stupida missione di salvare il mondo che gironzolare continuamente intorno ad Eiji, soltanto perché lui era un Kamen Rider?

Ankh aveva provato ad ignorarlo, ad ignorare in particolar modo quella strana sensazione nel vederlo insieme ad Eiji.

Non era qualcosa che gli appartenesse, quell’irritazione, era qualcosa di dovuto al corpo di Izumi.

Non l’aveva mai provata fino a quel momento, ragione per la quale non sapeva di preciso come contrastarla.

Poi aveva pensato e ripensato a tutti gli umani che aveva incontrato ottocento anni prima, aveva riflettuto sulle loro azioni e sul modo in cui si plasmavano i loro desideri, e si era reso conto del fatto che quello che provava era qualcosa di affatto moderno, bensì che era sempre esistito nell’animo umano.

Era geloso.

Era dannatamente geloso di Gotou, del modo in cui si interessava ad Eiji, del modo in cui gli parlava di Ankh come se fosse un problema da eliminare, geloso del tempo che l’altro gli concedeva senza crearsi troppi problemi.

Lanciò il resto del ghiacciolo nella spazzatura, non ne sentiva più il bisogno, non se lo stava più godendo.

Poi si alzò in piedi, irritato, dirigendosi verso il tavolo al quale erano seduti i due.

Scoccando un’occhiataccia in direzione di Gotou, strappò le Core Medal dalle mani di Eiji, riponendole.

“Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per recuperarle, saresti abbastanza idiota da perderle di nuovo. Piantala di sbandierarle ai quattro venti.” disse al più piccolo, voltandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso la soffitta prim’ancora che avesse il tempo di ribattere.

Sentiva il suo sguardo fisso sulla propria schiena, e ormai lo conosceva bene abbastanza da sapere che si era reso conto del fatto che qualcosa non andava.

Non era affar suo, tuttavia, sciogliere i suoi dubbi.

Che parlasse con Gotou, se gli faceva tanto piacere farlo.

Che si facesse aiutare da lui contro gli Yummy e contro i Greeed, che si facesse anche ammazzare una volta resosi conto del fatto che quello stupido umano era completamente inutile.

Si sbatté la porta alle spalle, arrampicandosi sul proprio letto e stendendosi, accavallando le gambe e fissando il soffitto.

C’era ancora qualcosa che gli sfuggiva in quell’improvviso moto di gelosia, qualcosa che aveva chiaramente a che fare con ciò che desiderava, ma non aveva voglia di pensarci.

Chi se ne importava del perché fosse geloso di Gotou?

L’unica cosa che gli premeva in quel momento, era trovare il modo di sbarazzarsi di lui.

*

Quello era indubbiamente il momento della giornata che preferiva.

Il locale era vuoto, Chiyoko-san e Hina erano andate a dormire ed Eiji era già in camera, probabilmente prossimo all’addormentarsi a sua volta.

L’avrebbe quasi trovato rilassante, senza i pensieri che continuavano a tartassarlo.

Eiji gli aveva chiesto più volte cosa ci fosse che non andava, ma il Greeed si era limitato ad ignorarlo; non avrebbe saputo come dare spiegazioni, e comunque non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo.

Non gli piaceva quel nuovo sentimento che aveva sviluppato, ed Eiji era probabilmente l’ultima persona al mondo con la quale ne avrebbe voluto parlare.

Che continuasse pure a mettere a parte Gotou di quello che voleva e lasciasse in pace lui.

Non era affar suo, in fondo. 

Passò dall’altra parte del bancone, sedendocisi sopra e cominciando a scrutare le bottiglie di liquore.

Anche quello era qualcosa che lo aveva sempre lasciato piuttosto perplesso. Aveva visto parecchi umani, nei ricordi stessi di Izumi, perdere il controllo di se stessi, bevendo, bevendo e bevendo ancora.

Lui non aveva mai trovato niente di particolarmente allettante nell’idea di non essere padroni di sé, eppure in quel momento, con tutto quello su cui stava rimuginando e con la propria irritazione che cresceva a vista d’occhio, quelle bottiglie non gli sembravano una cattiva soluzione.

Scrollò le spalle, afferrandone una di sakè e stappandola, annusandone guardingo il contenuto.

Fece una smorfia, ritraendosi.

Non era particolarmente invitante, ma si risolse comunque a berne un sorso.

Lo mandò giù con qualche difficoltà, trovandolo più forte di quanto non avesse previsto, ma il sapore non gli dispiacque.

Si leccò le labbra con espressione soddisfatta, prendendone un secondo sorso.

Era una sensazione piacevole, tutto sommato. Sentiva già la testa più leggera, i pensieri schiarirsi e l’irritazione scemare, pur non scomparendo del tutto.

Da Gotou, le sue riflessioni si spostarono ad Eiji.

C’era una sola ragione per la quale potesse essere geloso di lui, eppure da lucido non aveva avuto la minima intenzione di considerare quella prospettiva.

In fondo l’altro era soltanto un mezzo per lui, continuava a ripetersi.

Per recuperare le proprie Core Medal gli serviva OOO, ed era questa l’unica ragione per la quale l’aveva avvicinato, per la quale continuava a combattere insieme a lui.

Certo però non poteva dire che la sua compagnia gli dispiacesse del tutto; gli piaceva quando erano da soli, loro due, con il tempo si era creata una sorta di complicità che Ankh non aveva mai provato con nessun’altro.

Mandò giù ancora un altro sorso di sakè, e poi un altro ed un altro ancora, sentendo che la propria mente si stava avventurando in territori che non era certo di voler esplorare.

Aggiunte quelle considerazioni alla gelosia nei confronti di Gotou, non rimaneva che una sola spiegazione, ai suoi occhi, ed era qualcosa alla quale non voleva nemmeno pensare.

In quel momento sentì la porta del locale aprirsi, e d’istinto si alzò in piedi, temendo il pericolo.

Non fu così semplice, tuttavia. La testa gli girava, e sentiva le gambe come intorpidite, sensazione che non fece altro che aumentare quando tentò qualche passo in avanti.

Avrebbe potuto dirsi fortunato del fatto che la minaccia non era uno Yummy né un Greeed, se solo non si fosse trattato di Gotou.

In quel momento, avrebbe decisamente preferito affrontare il peggiore dei suoi nemici piuttosto che essere costretto a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lui.

Il più piccolo parve sorpreso di vederlo lì, e anche lui non troppo felice della cosa.

Lanciò un veloce sguardo alla bottiglia ormai piena solo per un terzo, facendo una smorfia.

“Non credevo che i Greeed si ubriacassero.”

Ankh lo guardò, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per riuscire a metterlo bene a fuoco.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli domandò, ignorando quella sua affermazione. Gotou fece il giro del bancone, afferrando un mazzo di chiavi e facendogliele vedere.

“Ho lasciato queste qui e sono tornato a prenderle. E adesso ti lascio alla tua festa privata.” gli disse, sarcastico, facendo come per andarsene prima di venire trattenuto per il polso. Si voltò di nuovo, lentamente, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Già che sei qui” biascicò il Greeed, sentendosi troppo poco padrone di quello che stava dicendo. “Penso che sia il caso che io e te facciamo due chiacchiere.”

Strinse la mano a pugno, spingendo Gotou contro una parete e facendo come per colpirlo. Pensava di essere stato veloce in quel movimento, ma la sua coordinazione mano-occhio non funzionava bene come aveva pensato, e l’altro ebbe il tempo di scansarsi, facendo sì che le sue nocche andassero a finire dritte contro il muro.

Il dolore, a differenza di tutto il resto, gli giunse forte e chiaro.

Imprecò a mezza bocca, facendo di nuovo per colpire Gotou e di nuovo mancando il colpo, ripetendo il tentativo due o tre volte prima che il più piccolo lo afferrasse per i polsi, mandandolo a sbattere sulla parete e fissandolo confuso.

“Si può sapere cosa diamine ti prende?” gli chiese. “Ho anche smesso di cercare di liberarmi di te, per cui non vedo per quale ragione tu debba...”

“Certo che hai accettato la mia presenza!” ribatté il Greeed, schioccando la lingua e liberandosi dalla presa sui suoi polsi. Rimase poggiato contro la parete, sentendosi più stabile così che non altrimenti. “L’ha fatto Eiji, per cui non vedo perché non avresti dovuto farlo anche tu, no? D’altro canto quale modo migliore per ingraziartelo se non fingere di pensare che abbia ragione in tutte le sue scelte?”

Gotou aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di chinare il capo da una parte.

“Okay, sei ubriaco e io non dovrei stare qui a discutere con te, ma posso sapere di che diamine stai parlando?” gli domandò, sinceramente curioso della sfuriata immotivata del più grande.

Ankh gli andò più vicino, cercando di darsi un tono e di far valere quei centimetri che aveva in più in altezza, insieme al fatto di avere ottocento anni, di essere un Greeed e quant’altro.

Aveva come idea che tutto ciò fosse vanificato dalla sua andatura imprecisa, ma non stette a preoccuparsene.

“Sto parlando.” rimarcò. “Del mondo in cui ronzi intorno ad Eiji. Di come ti interessi a tutto quello che fa, e quante Core Medal abbia recuperato e quanti Yummy abbia sconfitto. Sei davvero patetico, lo sai?” biascicò, sentendo quell’irritazione che prima era sbiadita tornare, e trasformarsi velocemente in rabbia.

Ma Gotou lo guardò con espressione sconvolta, come se davvero non avesse idea di cosa l’altro stesse parlando.

“Io?” chiese, confuso. “Io non faccio niente del genere. O meglio, lo faccio, ma soltanto perché sono interessato ad OOO. Che sia Hino-kun o sia chiunque altro per me non ha importanza. Voglio solo saperne di più sul sistema delle medaglie.” arrossì, assottigliando le labbra. “Se tu sei geloso e hai paura che qualcuno te lo possa portare via, non è affar mio. Non è colpa mia se sei inn...”

“Taci!” Ankh lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare, e pronunciare quella parola che da un po’ gli ronzava in testa. D’istinto portò la mano destra intorno alla sua gola, senza tuttavia fare troppa forza.

Un po’ perché, per quanto ne avesse voglia, non era sua intenzione ucciderlo, un po’ perché aveva come la sensazione che non sarebbe comunque riuscito a farlo.

Gotou si liberò facilmente da quella presa, indietreggiando per mettersi a distanza di sicurezza dal Greeed.

“Cosa vuoi? Prima tenti di colpirmi e mi minacci di stare alla larga da Hino-kun, e poi io non posso nemmeno dirti qualcosa di così palese? Se così non fosse allora non te la saresti presa tanto con me.” andò di nuovo vicino al bancone, recuperando le chiavi e avviandosi verso la porta. “E, per inciso... Non ho mai detto che tu di averti accettato. Solo che ti sopporto. Dopo stasera, probabilmente nemmeno quello.”

Ankh schioccò la lingua, guardandolo andare via.

Prese nuovamente la bottiglia, nonostante sapesse che non avrebbe dovuto, e diede un altro sorso.

Il sakè cominciava a bruciargli lungo la gola, ma non aveva importanza.

Lui non era _innamorato._

Lui era un Greeed, e i Greeed non si innamorano. Nemmeno quelli legati per necessità ad un corpo umano, aveva deciso.

Ecco. Ecco, doveva essere quello il problema.

Non poteva provare qualcosa per Eiji, però poteva desiderarlo in altro senso. Tutto sommato, pensò, il più piccolo non era così male.

Se ne sentiva attratto e basta, ecco tutto; niente sciocchezze da femminuccia come aveva osato supporre quell’idiota.

Giunto a questa conclusione e convintosene bevve ancora, abbandonando poi la bottiglia ormai semivuota e dirigendosi al piano superiore.

Avrebbe davvero voluto fare in fretta, ma per quanto ci si sforzasse non riusciva a salire le scale se non poggiato contro la parete, cosa che lo rallentò parecchio.

Entrò nella stanza, facendo uno sforzo per chiudersi la porta alle spalle e alzando poi lo sguardo su Eiji; era convinto che il più piccolo fosse già addormentato, invece lo trovò seduto sul letto a leggere. Quando lo vide s’interruppe, posando il libro sul pavimento.

“Ankh, dove sei stato? Credevo che fossi solo andato di sotto a prendere un ghiacciolo, ma ci hai messo un’etern...” s’interruppe, socchiudendo gli occhi e avvicinandosi, come per guardarlo meglio. “Hai bevuto?” domandò, incredulo.

Il Greeed fece una smorfia, ma non gli rispose.

Doveva stare attento, adesso, e cercare di ritrovare almeno in parte la propria lucidità.

Fissò Eiji, respirando a fondo. Cercò di immaginarlo senza quegli orribili vestiti che fungevano da pigiama, senza quell’espressione idiota in viso.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, riuscendo in qualche modo a visualizzarlo, e quando li riaprì si fece avanti, fino ad inginocchiarsi sul materasso di fronte a lui.

“Ankh, è successo qualcosa? È da tutto il giorno che sei strano, ora sei anche ubriaco e...” non ebbe il tempo di finire di parlare, che si ritrovò con due mani che lo tenevano fermo contro il letto, mentre Ankh si sistemava sopra di lui e si chinava in avanti, sorridendogli.

“Non c’è niente che non vada. Sto benissimo, non senti?” mormorò, spingendo i fianchi contro di lui con fare allusivo.

“Non sei divertente.” gli disse il più piccolo, ma aveva il respiro corto.

Ankh non si curò comunque molto di ciò che aveva da dire, e annullata la distanza fra di loro posò le labbra sulle sue.

Si muoveva confusamente, eppure era ben conscio di quello che sentiva, era conscio del modo in cui l’altro si agitava sotto di lui, conscio di come stesse ricambiando quel bacio, senza fare niente per contrastarlo. Quando si risollevò sorrise vittorioso, togliendosi la maglietta con un gesto poco agile.

Eiji fece una smorfia, senza staccare gli occhi da lui.

“Sai di sakè.” lo informò, e l’altro scoppiò a ridere.

“Ho bevuto un po’.” ammise alla fine, per quanto non fosse necessario.

“Mh. È c’è qualcosa che devo sapere su quello che stai cercando di fare o...”

“Sta’ zitto, per una maledetta volta.”

Eiji colse l’invito e tacque, rimanendo a guardare i Greeed muoversi sopra di lui dopo averlo liberato della maglietta.

Era sceso con la bocca sulla sua gola, passandovi la lingua, mordendolo, poco consapevole di ciò che stava facendo.

In quel momento sapeva solo ciò di cui si era convinto, e se lo stava prendendo. Non c’era ragione di esitare, per lui, tanto più se Eiji si mostrava così accomodante.

Strinse fra le labbra un capezzolo, sorridendo quando lo sentì gemere, e scese con le mani a cercare il laccio che teneva su i pantaloni, incontrando non poche difficoltà.

Fu costretto a risollevarsi, scivolando a sedere sulle gambe del più piccolo e fissando attentamente il nodo, battendo le palpebre più volte come a capire cosa dovesse fare.

Eiji non riuscì a trattenersi, e di fronte alla sua espressione smarrita scoppiò a ridere, mettendosi a sedere e scostandolo.

“Ankh.” gli disse, continuando a sorridergli, accarezzandogli le braccia e spostandogli le mani dal laccio dei pantaloni.

“Cosa?” si lamentò il più grande. “Lasciami fare, posso riuscirci, io...”

Eiji gli si avvicinò, baciandolo ancora, questa volta prendendo lui le redini, afferrandolo per i fianchi e facendolo scivolare in avanti, in modo da invertire le loro posizioni.

“Sta’ zitto.” gli fece il verso con un mormorio divertito. “Lascia fare a me.”

Ankh avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma davvero sentiva di non averne le forze.

Lo guardò riuscire con facilità a slacciare i pantaloni, prima di toglierli e passare ai suoi, lasciandolo nudo sotto di sé.

Poteva stargli anche bene, pensò. Se Eiji voleva l’iniziativa, che se la prendesse; quello che importava a lui, era la meta.

Lo fissò attentamente, cercando di rimanere il più vigile possibile, mentre questi riprendeva da dove lui aveva lasciato, passandogli la lingua su di un capezzolo e muovendosi velocemente verso il basso, probabilmente intuendo che il Greeed non avrebbe resistito a lungo cosciente.

Ankh si morse un labbro per trattenere un gemito, facendosi anche male, quando il più piccolo avvolse la bocca intorno alla sua erezione.

In quel momento desiderò di non aver bevuto, di essere completamente sobrio, in modo tale da godersi quella sensazione come meritava; tuttavia riusciva ancora a sentire con chiarezza la lingua di Eiji su di sé, riusciva a sentire il calore umido della sua bocca farlo lentamente impazzire, e se fosse stato anche solo di poco più padrone dei propri movimenti gli avrebbe portato una mano dietro la testa, spingendolo contro di sé.

Quando il più piccolo si interruppe gemette di disappunto, alzando la testa con l’intento di guardarlo male, dimenticando questo proposito quando lo vide portarsi le dita alla bocca, inumidendole con fare sbrigativo.

“Eiji, cosa diavolo...”

Il primo dito dentro di lui lo colse del tutto alla sprovvista.

Gridò a mezza bocca, sbarrando gli occhi mentre il più piccolo gli lanciava uno sguardo di scuse, senza tuttavia dar cenno di volersi fermare.

“Cosa stai facendo?” sibilò.

Eiji scrollò le spalle, sorridendogli e cominciando a muovere la mano.

“Sei entrato nella stanza, mi hai pressoché aggredito e non mi hai dato nessuna spiegazione. Se proprio vuoi farlo, allora lo faremo come dico io.”

“Certo che no! Se ti ho aggredito, come dici tu, è appunto perché dovrei essere io a...”

In quel momento, con un certo tempismo, Eiji lasciò scivolare dentro di lui un secondo dito, continuando a prepararlo e zittendo la sua protesta.

“In tutta onestà, Ankh.” gli disse, sospirando. “Non sei riuscito a slacciarmi i pantaloni. Dubito che ti sapresti destreggiare con qualcosa di più complesso.”

E quella era una considerazione alla quale il Greeed non poteva effettivamente ribattere, perché aveva già cominciato a domandarsi se fosse effettivamente in grado di essere abbastanza padrone di se stesso in quel momento da riuscire a portare a termine quanto iniziato.

Poteva anche stargli bene, in quel modo.

Non significava niente di diverso da quello che aveva concluso, non significava che Eiji gli interessasse per altro che non fosse il sesso.

Si spinse con i fianchi contro la sua mano, impaziente, e l’altro parve cogliere il messaggio.

Sfilate le dita da dentro di lui si fece spazio fra le sue gambe, lasciandogli sentire la punta della propria erezione.

“Muoviti.” sibilò il più grande, cominciando a dare segni di cedimento.

Eiji lo baciò, lentamente, provocandolo ancora un po’.

“Vedo che non ti lamenti più.” mormorò contro le sue labbra, iniziando poi a spingersi dentro di lui.

E Ankh avrebbe voluto protestare, e lamentarsi, e dirgli di piantarla di fare come se fosse lui ad avere il controllo, ma non ci riuscì.

Sentì Eiji entrare dentro di lui, sentì il proprio corpo aprirsi per dargli quest’agio, e improvvisamente parve dimenticare tutto il resto; era come se non ci fosse più la lite con Gotou, quel senso di gelosia, e nemmeno il sakè, come se sentisse la testa così leggera solo per la sensazione del corpo del più piccolo dentro il proprio. 

Reclinò la testa all’indietro, inarcando i fianchi e allargando maggiormente le gambe per dargli un più facile accesso, avvolgendole intorno la sua schiena per tenerlo stretto contro di sé quando lo sentì più a fondo.

Eiji chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo fermo per qualche secondo; quando li riaprì li fissò sul corpo sul corpo del Greeed, accarezzandogli lentamente i fianchi e chinandosi a baciarlo sul collo, sulla clavicola, mentre cominciava a sfilarsi da lui per poi spingersi nuovamente in avanti, sentendolo gemere a voce alta.

Sorridendogli si protese verso di lui, baciandolo ancora.

“Fai piano.” mormorò. “Non vorrai che Hina-chan o Chiyoko-san ci sentano, vero?”

Ankh rifletté per un secondo sulla prospettiva di Hina che lo sorprendeva a fare sesso con il corpo del fratello, e fece una smorfia, costringendosi a rimanere il più silenzioso possibile.

Continuava ad andare incontro alle spinte di Eiji contro di lui, confusamente, cercando di trarre quanto più possibile da quello che si stava concedendo.

Era il proprio desiderio che si consumava, e lui stava soffrendo l’agonia del pensiero che a breve sarebbe finita, e che se anche ci fossero state altre occasioni sapeva già che non sarebbe riuscito a saziarsene.

Non era sesso, non lo era, glielo aveva detto Gotou e glielo urlava il suo subconscio, ma in quel momento non voleva stare a sentire nessuno dei due, e chiese ad Eiji di prenderlo con più forza, cercando di soffocare così quelle voci maledettamente irritanti.

Sentì il più piccolo portare una mano intorno alla sua erezione, e seppe che era finita. Non impiegò che pochi altri secondi prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, portando una mano alla bocca e mordendola forte per soffocare un grido, riaprendo gli occhi dopo qualche attimo e vedendo Eiji invece mordersi un labbro mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Fece una smorfia di disappunto quando l’altro si allontanò, salvo poi stenderglisi accanto.

Non si sentiva granché meglio di prima; solo appagato nel corpo, affatto in quel desiderio che aveva del più piccolo.

“Allora, adesso che hai ottenuto quello che volevi.” gli disse il più piccolo, ansimando leggermente. “Si può sapere che cosa diavolo ti è preso?”

La mente di Ankh tornò al viso di Gotou ed alla sua espressione incredula, poi passò in rassegna ogni singola volta in cui il ragazzino aveva parlato con Eiji, in cui gli aveva fatto domande, in cui l’aveva guardato con quell’espressione da cane adorante, e si mise a sedere.

“La colpa è tutta tua.” sbottò. “Se tu non avessi permesso a Gotou di ronzarti intorno, se non gli avessi permesso di fare la gatta morta con te, a questo punto io non sarei stato costretto a...” s’interruppe, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Eiji?”

“Cosa? Cosa c’entra adesso Gotou?” gli rispose il più piccolo, ignorando la sua espressione. “Non c’è assolutamente niente fra me e lui, non mi piace nemmeno. E poi perché te la dovresti prendere? Cosa c’è, per caso sei gel...”

“Eiji, non mi sento bene.” lo interruppe il Greeed, e l’altro adesso lo guardò con aria preoccupata, alzandosi in piedi ed aiutandolo a fare altrettanto, cercando di portarlo il più in fretta possibile in bagno.

Non appena si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle Ankh cadde in ginocchio sul pavimento, ed Eiji si affrettò a sederglisi accanto, tenendogli i capelli al di sopra della fronte mentre l’altro si chinava in avanti.

“Mi sento uno schifo.” commentò il Greeed. “Ma come fate voi umani a continuare a bere quelle schifezze se poi vi sentite in questo modo?”

Eiji scoppiò a ridere, portando l’altra mano dietro la sua schiena ed accarezzandolo lentamente, come per tranquillizzarlo.

“È più terapeutico di quanto tu non trovi.” spiegò, per poi sospirare. “Quindi? Mi spieghi per quale ragione sei geloso di Gotou?” sorrise, sornione. “Non è che per caso ti sei innamorato di me?”

“Certo che no!” urlò il Greeed, alzandosi di scatto a guardarlo, salvo poi dover tornare con la faccia china, sentendosi ancora peggio. “Certo che no.” ripeté. “Ma tu cerca di stargli alla larga, d’accordo? Sei mio, in fondo. Voglio dire...” arrossì, facendo una smorfia. “Io e te combattiamo insieme, no? Non tu e lui.” concluse, imbarazzato.

Sperava davvero che al mattino dopo tutti i ricordi di quella scena pietosa venissero improvvisamente cancellati.

Eiji rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, continuando a tenergli la fronte ed accarezzargli la schiena. Alla fine, sospirò.

“A me va bene, sai?” gli disse. “Essere tuo, voglio dire.”

Ankh si tese a questo commento, ma non gli rispose.

Non aveva le forze per affrontare quella discussione, non quando era ancora ubriaco e si sentiva male e il più piccolo gli stava tenendo la fronte come si fa con i bambini.

Non pensava, in ottocento anni di vita, di aver mai raggiunto un simile livello di umiliazione.

Però, anche in quelle condizioni, non riuscì a non sorridere, cercando di non farsi notare dal più piccolo.

_A me va bene, sai? Essere tuo, voglio dire._

Poteva anche non volerlo ammettere con Gotou, con Eiji o con se stesso, ma non importava che lo confessasse o meno.

Adesso, quel desiderio tanto umano, si sentiva finalmente appagato.


End file.
